


Take Me Home

by whiteliesx



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteliesx/pseuds/whiteliesx
Summary: The new arrival at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center can't just be a simple addition to the team.Will's past has unknowingly come back.** Slightly AU, I like to think season 6 never started and the virus didn't exist in my fictional world**
Relationships: Will Halstead/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Incoming!” Maggie’s voice called through the ED, “Dr. Choi, on you - Peds vs Auto” she added as the paramedics wheeled their gurney in. 

“Cassie Burrows, GCS of 13, found semi-conscious at the scene, large head lack, no meds pushed in the field, patient declined.” The paramedic mumbled through the situation as they pushed the gurney into the ED.  
“Into trauma 1.” Maggie called as the doctors and nurses pulled into the room. 

“Can you tell me where you are?” Dr. Choi called to the patient as he followed the gurney into the trauma room.  
“Yes, I’m in hospital at Chicago med. But honestly, I’m OK, I can just wait in the waiting room.” The woman who lay on the gurney responded, itching to get out of the neck brace and not be fussed over. The side of her head was covered in gauze, scratches covered her cheekbone and her blonde hair was matted with the blood. 

Dr. Choi ordered the paramedics as they transferred the patient onto the bed. He thanked them before they left and went to assess the patient.  
“If you passed out Cassie, we have to treat you, I’m not letting you wait in the waiting room, you’ve got a nasty head lack.” Dr Choi said softly, before getting to his assessments. The blonde rolled her eyes with a sigh before agreeing to let them help. 

“So Cassie, not from here?” He asked, her British accent was strong. He manoeuvred himself to the top of the bed, ready to check her spine.  
“No, and Dr. Choi, before you ask, there’s no pain where you’re pressing,” she said just as he pressed his fingers through the collar to see if it was OK to remove. Dr. Choi nodded and glanced up at the nurses before pulling off the collar.  
“And yes, I can touch my chin to my chest,” she smiled slightly as she moved her head, “with no pain, and side to side.” She moved her head slowly to show this to the Dr.  
“OK then Cassie,” Dr. Choi chuckled slightly, “what are you?” He asked. His eyes narrowed at the blonde, her hair was slightly matted with blood and her green eyes watery as she held back the amount of pain she was actually in.  
“I’m a Doctor, Dr. Burrows,” she responded, “and I’m gonna let you do your job now, prod and poke me, send me wherever, I’ll be a model patient.” She gleamed, her eyes wincing slightly indicating she was in more pain than she let on.  
“Thank you, Dr. Burrows,” Dr. Choi nodded before placing his hands on her abdomen. “So tell me what happened?” He asked,  
“Stupid really,” Cassie responded, looking down as Dr. Choi examined her, her body reacting to some of the pain, “I’ve lived in the US for most of my adult life, but a few years back in the home land, and you’d think I’d remember to check the right side of the road before I attempt to jaywalk.” She chuckled, her face wincing in pain.  
“Happens to the best of us,” Dr Choi joked before ordering some tests with the nurses. “A tech will be up shortly to take you for your scans, would you be OK with a med student stitching your head lack, Dr.”  
“Of course,” Cassie smiled, even though her face covered in blood and her cheekbone grazed, her face was youthful and she looked friendly enough, “I don’t bite.” She joked to the small student that stood at the end of the bed. 

“Why Chicago?” the student doctor asked Cassie as she sat and stitched her small head wound.  
“Long story,” Cassie rolled her eyes, wincing in pain as she moved her wrist slightly.  
“Want something more for the pain?” Curry looked down at Cassie’s arm which she now cradled.  
“It’s fine, I’ll wait.” She gave a brief smile to the student doctor before continuing to remain silent as she placed stitches on her head. 

After her scans were complete Cassie sat waiting for someone to get a cast fitted. Her wrist was throbbing with pain and her head pounded. What she really wanted was a long bath and some rest. She had a few bruised ribs and a fractured wrist, but nothing major. A cast for 4 weeks would do the job to fix her up. All she needed to do was wait for someone to collect her to fix the cast, then she could be out of here. 

Intrigued, Cassie slipped off the bed and stood at the entrance of the small bay she waited in. She looked around at the ED and smiled, it was hectic but everyone knew where they were going and didn’t get in anyone’s way. She turned to head back onto the bed and wait for ortho, but she saw a flicker of red hair leave one room and enter another. Furrowing her eyebrows she squinted across the ED, wondering if her brain was playing tricks on her. 

“Dr. Burrows?” A soft, surprised, voice came. Cassie turned her head and smiled as her eyes met Ms Goodwin.  
“Ms Goodwin, how are you?” Cassie smiled, stepping back into the room, reaching her hand out to give a soft shake. Her left arm cradled in a sling whilst she waited.  
“I’m fine, but confused, what are you doing here, is everything okay?” She asked, sanitising her hands as she followed Cassie back in, her eyes running over her bruised face and the sling.  
“Yeah,” Cassie shook her head with a slight laugh, “Looked the wrong way as I was jaywalking, it’ll teach me to look both ways now,” Cassie laughed before wincing, Goodwin shook her head with a soft smile.  
“What are you waiting for?” She asked, quickly pulling up her chart and seeing she’d been here a while.  
“Just waiting to get a cast fitted, I can see you guys are busy so I’m happy waiting.”  
“I’m not happy to see one of my Doctors sat waiting for a cast,” Goodwin scowled,  
“Ms Goodwin, I don’t start for another two weeks, I’m not your doctor yet.”  
“Nonsense, I’ll sort this out,” She strutted out to the edge of the room, poking her head out to find a doctor. Dr. Choi had been handling Cassie, but it had been awhile since she had seen him. 

“Ah, Dr Halstead!” Goodwin called. Cassie's heart thumped and began to race, she was glad she was no longer hooked to any monitor as it would take one look for Goodwin to see her panicking.  
“Everything ok Ms Goodwin?” The voice came before the view of the tall red-head, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the woman in front of him.  
“Yes,” Ms Goodwin smiled before stepping aside and turning in Cassie’s direction.  
“This is Dr. -“  
“Cassie?” Halstead interrupted Goodwin. Cassie's eyes met Will's, he was completely ignoring that he had just cut off Goodwin. His mouth was parted in shock as his eyes flickered around her face, trying to piece together what had happened, trying to figure out why the Brit he said goodbye to 5 years ago was sat injured in his ED. Cassie looked at him, his hair scruffy and his jaw covered in stubble, it was not the same Will she left, clean cut and combed hair. 

“You two know each other?” Goodwin asked, her eyes looking suspiciously between the pair,  
“Yeah,” Cassie breathed, “Old friends in New York.” Her eyes still dancing across Will’s face, taking in all the new things about him.  
“OK, well Dr Halstead, if you don’t mind taking Dr Burrows up to get her cast, rather than keep her waiting, I’m sure she’d think more of her new workplace.” She tapped Halstead on the shoulder, and with a smile and nod it was now just Cassie and Will in the room. 

Cassie watched Will, he stood at the top of the bed, his face a mixture of emotions. Confusion riddled him the most, his eyebrows knitted together, his head cocking now and then and his mouth opening to say a few words but not allowing them to come out.  
“Wait… new workplace?” Will shook out of his gaze and looked directly at the blonde, her face grazed, a lack on her head that had been stitched up - not the best stitches, but not the worst, he could do them again without causing much issue. He stepped round the side of the bed and was closer to Cassie.  
“Um… I didn’t know you worked here, let’s start with that.” Cassie began, “and I just need to get my wrist in a cast so I can go home.”  
“Those stitches will leave you with a shaky scar. Want me to redo them, it’ll be practically invisible?” Will asked, instinctively placing his fingers by the scar that sat on her forehead, softly running beside the stitches.  
“I’m fine, thanks Will.” Cassie said, bringing her hand to meet his and pushing it away from her face. Their hands stay connected for a moment, their eyes locked with each other. So many things needed to be said, but neither could figure out what. 

“So… I need to take you to get a cast, lucky I know people here.” Will winked, breaking their gaze, “You’re going to hit me for getting a wheelchair, so up for a walk?” He asked.  
“Sure,” Cassie nodded, slowly swinging her legs off the bed, “You’re the one walking round the hospital with a girl who’s got blood all down her shirt.” Cassie looked up at the tall red head as she slowly edged off the bed, Will placed his hand on her waist stabilise her as she wobbled slightly. 

As the two slowly walked out of the room, Cassie's body stiff from the accident and her bruised ribs causing some pain, Will muttered to a nurse to watch Cassie’s things and then guided her out of the ED. The pair were met by Dr. Choi, his face unreadable as he spotted the two, before his jaw clenched as his eyes settled on Wills.  
“Dr Halstead, everything OK with my patient?” He asked, his tone firm.  
“Cassie is actually an old friend, I was just helping her up to ortho to get a cast.” Will was defensive, shaking his head slightly at Choi’s unspoken accusation. Choi nodded before stepping aside and leaving the pair. 

“What’s with you two?” Cassie asked as the pair stepped into the lift.  
“Eh he’s just touchy lately.” Will shrugged and the pair stepped off the elevator. 

As Cassie sat getting her cast fitted, opting for an orange covering to brighten up her day a bit more she watched Will who stood waiting outside. Biting down on her bottom lip she was confused by his friendliness, they hadn’t seen each other in five years, maybe more. They were clueless about the last five years of each other’s life, but somehow he was OK? He should be angry, annoyed, but he was fine. 

Not many words were shared between the pair once the cast was fitted. Only Will mentioned her discharge papers and a brief discussion about her start date.  
“Let me order you a cab to take you home,” Will said softly as Cassie collected her things.  
“I can just grab an Uber or something,” Cassie smiled lifting up her phone,  
“Yeah, sure…” Will responded running his hand behind his neck, he was nervous, “Um if you want I’ve probably got a spare top in my locker you can borrow? Just so you don’t scare the driver, you know, all that blood.” He rattled on, leaving without Cassie's answer. 

Shaking her head Cassie grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She signed her discharge papers with the nurse who gave her a soft smile before saying goodbye. Just as Cassie was about to leave Will showed back in room with an old Blackhawks top crumpled in his hand.  
“Please tell me you didn’t get that out of your stinky old gym bag?” Cassie asked,  
“It’s not stinky and it’s not old,” Will launched the top at Cassie’s chest, the fabric unfurling and her free hand grabbing it from falling to the floor.  
“Thank you.” Cassie said softly, Will nodded his head and drew the curtains as he stepped out, giving Cassie the chance to change. 

“Thanks again Will,” Cassie opened the curtain and was greeted by the tall Doctor once again.  
“You’re welcome, it was just sitting in my stinky old gym bag anyway,” he chuckled, Cassie watched as his eyes lit up as he smiled, she pushed him slightly with a laugh. The pair reached the waiting room and stood awkwardly looking at each other. 

“Look” they spoke at the same time, breaking the silence. Will gestured for Cassie to speak, his face waiting for her words.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was back, I never expected you to move back to Chicago and it’s not like I was friends with your old friends,” she pulled a face to the redhead who chuckled, “like I said, I’m sorry.” Her green eyes looked up into his deep brown orbs.  
“Yeah, no, it’s Ok.” Will rubbed the back of his neck again, “Just give me a call when I can get my shirt back? We can catch up over a coffee or something?” He said passing his card to the Brit.  
“That sounds good.” Cassie nodded, taking the card, “see you, Will.” She stepped away and headed outside.

“Cass…” Will called back the blonde, she had only taken a few steps away from his tall frame, she turned her head, her face bruised, “it was good to see you,” Will smiled and turned back into the ED. 

“Dr Halstead.” Maggie's authoritative voice called, Will looked over at the charge nurse, his eyebrows raised waiting for his next order, “So who’s Dr Burrows?” She wiggled her eyebrows, a cheeky smile growing on her face. Will shook his head with a laugh before walking away and heading far from the nosey nurse as he could.

*

Cassie entered her apartment and threw her keys on the side, she shuffled to the couch and fell down. A hiss escaped her lips as she forgot the amount of pain her ribs were in. Looking around she sighed at the emptiness of her new apartment, the furniture was basic and there was little to none of her own personal items in here, and now she was bound to a wrist cast and bruised ribs, there’d be little she could do without causing an immense struggle. 

With a large struggle she managed to push herself off the couch. Padding to the kitchen she filled up the kettle and popped it on the stove to boil, shaking her head at Americans and writing a mental note to find a kettle of some sort. As her kettle boiled on the hob, she made her way to the bathroom. The one thing she really wanted in an apartment was a bathtub, and luckily she managed to find one with a bathtub and a delegate shower. It cost her a bit extra, but she could handle that. Popping in the plug she began to run the tap and poured in a lot of bubble bath. Lightning a couple of candles she rushed back into the kitchen as the sound of the whistling kettle. 

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she sunk her bruised body into the warm tub. The bubbles enveloped her body and the soft fruity scent filled her nostrils. She’d pulled a small end table into the bathroom and placed her tea and her laptop on the side. She pressed play on the latest episode of the terrible TV drama she was watching and settled further into the tub. 

As the episode neared to a close and Cassie’s eyelids grew heavier, she decided now would be a good time to get out of the cooling tub. She looked at her wrapped up cast and realised that pushing herself out of the tub would be difficult, but she had to try. Closing her laptop she pushed the table away slightly and tried to rile herself up to try the difficult task ahead. With her free hand grasped around the edge of the tub, she was about to push herself up when her phone started to ring. 

Looking at the number on her phone, Cassie’s eyebrows furrowed. The screen had fogged slightly from the heat, but she could see the numbers clearly. It was an American number, but not one she had saved. Maybe it was the hospital. Falling back into the tub she grabbed the phone and answered it.  
“Hello?” Cassie answered,  
“Hi, Cassie, it’s Will.” The voice came through the phone, “I know I shouldn’t have got your number from your records, but since we’re working together, I, err,” he began to stutter, “I just wanted to see how you’re doing? Nasty head lack, just wanted to make sure you’re not alone, concussion can hit at any time, you know,” he blabbered on, Cassie laughed at the blabbering doctor,  
“First of all, it’s fine you took my number from my records, wouldn’t expect less from you, you’d have had it eventually,” she mused, she would’ve given him a call tomorrow either way, “second, I’m fine, I do live alone, but you know, I am a Doctor.” Her smile apparent in her teasing voice, she heard Will chuckle over the phone at her remark.  
“Right, that’s good I suppose. Let me know if you need anything, these are my parts so I’m your unofficial guide.” He chuckled,  
“Thanks Will, I’ll be sure to repay the favour if we’re ever in England together.” Cassie responded. The pair said their goodbyes and Cassie placed her phone back on the end table. She fell back into the tub and looked at the task ahead of her once again, getting out. 

*

“Who was that?” Hannah’s hand ran over Will’s back before she stood in front of him, looking at his phone in his hand.  
“Oh, just an old friend from New York,” Will shrugged with a smile at the doctor in front of him, “She’s moved to Chicago and had an accident this morning, was just checking up on her,” Hannah’s eyes narrowed,  
“Old friend, huh?” Will shook his head with a laugh at the remark from Hannah,  
“Yep.” He gave a tight lipped smile and walked to his next patient.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft buzz of the late city filtered into Cassie’s apartment, the dim street lights illuminated the edges of her blinds. Cassie tossed and turned in under the covers, fighting with herself to try to get some sleep. A quick glance at her clock showed her the time was 2am. With a deep sigh she turned round once again and threw the duvet over her head and let out a grumble. The city noise wasn’t giving her trouble, it was something that she was used to, something that usually calmed her, but this time she was nervous. She was a grown adult, nerves shouldn’t affect her, but they were. In just a few short hours she’d be starting her first shift at the hospital. She’s worked at hospitals before, she wasn’t a resident, she was an attending. But things were different. Two weeks ago it was just a job, a new city, new people, but that wasn’t the case now. 

Her alarm screamed under her pillow. Scrambling for her phone she turned it off with a groan; unsure the amount of sleep she actually had got. She felt like shit. With a yawn she flung herself out of bed and padded to the bathroom and flicked on the shower, hoping it would wake her up slightly. 

Looking down at the cast on her arm she sighed, the break was minimal and she just had two more weeks with a cast then she could move onto a splint for a further month. But it still got in the way and would also mean that she couldn’t do her job properly. She wrapped it up and stepped into the warm shower, the smooth jets running over her skin and loosening her body slightly. 

Cassie had decided to get a cab to work, on her first day she couldn’t afford to be late by letting public transport control her time. Chewing on the inside of her lip she watched as the city washed by, she was eager to explore more than the generic tourist destinations she’d been too. She fiddled nervously with the necklace around her neck, the two circles entwined together. It was a simple silver necklace and it suited her perfectly, she had had it for a long time.   
“Shit.” She muttered to herself,   
“Everything OK ma’am?” The driver asked looking through the rear view and catching Cassie’s eyes.  
“Yeah… thought I forgot something.” She lied, stuffing the necklace under her grey top and then began to fiddle with her watch strap. 

Instinctively she wanted to walk through the ED, but she needed to get her badge and scrubs before she could confidently walk through that entrance without being stopped by an unknowing nurse.   
Walking up to the main hospital reception she introduced herself before being directed to where HR was located. Pushing her rucksack over her shoulder further, she gave the receptionist a smile and stepped towards the lift, a couple of admin guys in suits walked into the lift beside her, but before the doors closed she was greeted by a friendly face.   
“Ms. Goodwin!” Cassie called from behind the suits, before sliding past them to get closer.   
“Dr. Burrows,” Goodwin smiled, “First day?” She asked, even though Cassie already knew Goodwin was the one who set her start date. A tall gentleman stood behind Goodwin, looking down at the two women, his dark hair was slicked back and his rectangular glasses had fallen down his nose far enough it forced him to push them up once again.   
“Forgive me,” Goodwin smiled, turning to the man behind her, “Dr Charles, this is our new ED Attending, Dr. Burrows, Dr. Burrows, this is Dr. Charles, our chief of psychiatry,” she introduced to the pair,  
“Good to meet you,” Cassie smiled, “but call me Cassie, if you want,” she said shaking his large hand.   
“Good to meet you too, Dr. Burrows, I’m sure we’ll see plenty of each other.” He smiled before gesturing that this was his stop. Leaving Cassie with Goodwin and a few other suits.   
“Head to HR, get your things then come to my office, I’ll take you down to the ED and get you started,” Goodwin smiled and then left Cassie alone, with the suits. 

Cassie looked down at the pack of scrubs she’d been given. She’d put in her order for fit when she was offered the job, the hospital was kind enough to give her two sets of scrubs, but she would find out the manufacturer (or just colour hue) and purchase more as soon as she could. Her white doctor's coat shone neatly on the top of the pile with her physician's badge sitting proudly on top; she was glad the picture was taken prior to her incident. After signing some documents she was a full fledged employee, with a deep breath and a smile she made her way to Godwin’s office. 

“Ms. Goodwin,” Cassie spoke with a small knock on the door that sat ajar. Goodwin stood at her desk fiddling with a file before turning round with a bright smile.   
“Dr. Burrows,” just spoke, “just give me one second…” she hummed before turning back to her file, picking up some paper and shutting the leather bound file and propping it under her arm. “Right, let’s go.” Goodwin smiled again raising her eyebrows in anticipation and leading Cassie out and towards the ED. 

“Change over should be happening now. So hopefully we can introduce you, although a lot of the shift you’re working with were in when you came in for that,” she said pointing at Cassie’s bright orange cast. Cassie laughed nervously and followed Goodwin into the ED. It was strange looking at it now as her place of work, when just a few weeks ago she was laying in one of those bays getting patched up. She looked around for some familiar faces, spotting Dr Choi and a few nurses that helped treat her. Then she spotted Dr Charles, nursing a cup of coffee and speaking to a female doctor, her body slim and her brown hair tied into a ponytail, she looked kind. 

Goodwin spoke to the charge nurse quietly before introducing the pair. Maggie. After a quick murmur of voices, the staff had gathered around Goodwin, all looking at Cassie who still held her pile of uniform.   
“As you all know, we’ve been looking for a replacement for Dr. Weaver, and I’d like to introduce you all to Dr. Burrows,” Goodwin smiled to the blonde before turning back to the staff, “She’s been practicing in England for the past few years, but actually got her full medical education in New York, so I hope you’ll all welcome her with open arms.” Goodwin’s smile was welcoming but there was a respect that she gained from everyone,  
“I’d just like to say thank you,” Cassie chirped up, her eyes scanning the circle of nurses, landing on the tall frame she wanted to ignore, Will, “and I’m really happy to be here, just I ask of one thing, if I say something funny or a random phrase, please tell me, 5 years back in the UK really changes a person,” she chuckled, earning a soft laugh from the circle of people.   
“Now everyone, get back to work,” Goodwin commanded, “uh Dr. Choi, one moment.” Goodwin called after the Doctor,   
“Yes, ma’am,” he responded, turning and walking towards Goodwin, he stood with his hands behind his back like a soldier waiting for his orders.   
“Can you please let Dr. Burrows shadow you for today, just so she can get her bearings,”   
“Of course, ma’am,”  
“Great, thank you,” Goodwin smiled before leaving the pair with a final good luck to Cassie. 

“When you told me you were a Doctor, you didn’t tell me you were coming here.” Dr. Choi smirked as he showed her to the break room where she could change and leave her things in her locker.   
“Well, would that have changed how you treated me?” Cassie raised her eyebrows knowing full well it would have, grabbing her pens, stethoscope and prescription pad from her rucksack and placing them on the side.   
“Touché,” Choi responded, “Get changed and I’ll be at the nurses station.” 

It finally felt real, she stood looking at herself in the mirror with her scrubs on, her grey top sitting nicely underneath, except where it was crumpled where her arm was in a cast. Her heart was steady, but her stomach was in knots, the nerves had finally hit her like a tonne of bricks. Practicing medicine was the same, biology was the same, life saving procedures, the same, there was nothing to worry about but suddenly Cassie felt like she was starting residency all over again, she clipped her badge to her scrubs and threw in her pens and penlight, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck she took a deep breath before stepping out and facing the world. 

Following Dr. Choi was insightful, he had plenty of tips and tricks to throw Cassie’s way and she found it useful. They’d seen a fair few patients, and by mid-morning the adrenaline of starting a new job had worn off and her lack of sleep hitting her. How she’d last until the end of her shift was unknown. Yawns threatened to escape as they were with patients, and she struggled to stifle them when Choi was talking to her. Lucky no-one had noticed, yet. 

She bit down onto the bottom of her lip as she stood next to Choi, listening to him explaining their systems and how they work. It was pretty standard, but he liked efficiency and it was obvious that no stone was to be left unturned whilst he was showing her the ropes. 

A large trauma burst through the door, a teenager had suffered two GSWs to his chest. Choi shot into action leaving Cassie behind to watch, limited in what help she could give with her cast. Looking around she saw that everyone was too preoccupied with the patient to notice if she went missing, she was not an important cog in the wheel just yet. She needed coffee. 

Finally the yawn broke free as she walked from the trauma bay, she quickly brought her elbow to cover her mouth before anyone spotted her.   
“For you.” The voice came with a large takeaway coffee cup that was dangling in front of her face. Cassie knew the voice immediately.   
“Thank you.” She sighed with relief, grabbing the cup and taking a large gulp, “how did you know I needed coffee?” Cassie eyed the tall red-head who had a grin like a Cheshire Cat on his face,  
“You still do that thing where you pull on your earlobe to try and wake yourself up,” Will chuckled as they walked through the ED, it was clear that Will had no place to be at the moment and Cassie was just a shadow today.   
“You still remember that?” Cassie turning her head to Will, stunned by his memory, her hand going up to her ear and her cheeks flushing slightly,   
“Yeah…” his voice hitched slightly as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "I spent enough time watching you study during your residency,"  
“Even remembered how I take my coffee.” She raised her eyebrows before taking another long gulp.   
“That was just a guess to be honest,” Will shrugged, the smile on his face not faltering. 

Looking at Will, Cassie felt like nothing had changed or happened between the two of them, but it had. His smile and his glistening eyes brought so many feelings and memories back, her body reacted to his smile, her stomach filled with butterflies and a giddiness running through her body. Confusion riddled her brain as the pair continued to walk and sip their coffee, why was he being so nice after everything she did. 

“Will?” A woman’s voice called disrupting the pair, Cassie looked up to see the woman walking closer, her scrubs and coat immaculate and a soft smile on her face, her eyes were locked on Will, giving Cassie the chance to see who she was. Dr Asher, obstetrics and gynecology. There wasn’t a pregnant woman in the ED that Cassie knew of, so she had a different reason to be here. Time slowed as Cassie watched the subtle movement, her delicate hand reached for his arm and slowly ran down it, not a gesture you’d give to a colleague.   
“Hannah, this is Cassie Burrows, she’s the new physician in the ED,” Will introduced the pair,   
“Nice to meet you,” Hannah said, reaching out to shake Cassie’s hand, “What happened?” She asked gesturing to Cassie’s cast.   
“You too,” Cassie said shaking her hand, “and oh, just an accident, completely my fault,” she added, shaking off the intrigue, she could feel Hannah’s eyes running over her face, trying to figure Cassie out. “Anyway, I’ve got to get back to work, see you later.” Cassie gave an awkward smile, tipped her cup to Will and walked back into the ED hoping to find a patient she could handle. 

“Cassie,” Maggie smiled at the blonde as she walked closer to the nurse, “I have a nice easy one for you, sat in the waiting room, you ready?” Maggie asked,   
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Cassie wiggled her eyebrows,   
“Great, it’s a Miss Hutchinson, complaining of a cough and congestion,” she said, passing a tablet to Cassie with all the information on. With a deep breath Cassie took the tablet, took a quick note of what the patient provided on the intake form and headed to the waiting room. 

“Miss Hutchinson?” Cassie called out, a petite brunette stood up and raised her hand with a soft smile, before rushing to Cassie.   
“Hi, I’m Doctor Burrows, if you’d like to follow me.” Cassie smiled at the brunette and headed towards an empty bay. Gesturing for the woman to sit down Cassie pulled the chair and sat down opposite, placing the tablet on the trolley next to her.   
“So, what’s the problem?” Cassie asked, she could see the woman’s eyes watering, around her nose was red and inflamed and bags sat under her eyes.   
“I’ve had a sniffly nose for over a week now, and a cough, I feel blocked and I’ve been getting more headaches than usual,” she explained, Cassie looked at the 25-year-old once again and stood from the seat.   
“Mind if I take a listen to your chest?” Cassie asked, popping her stethoscope into her ears, her heart pounded as this was the first piece of practicing medicine she was doing in the hospital, for some reason she was excited for something so small. The woman nodded and Cassie instructed her on how to breathe and asked her more questions on what she’s done to help and some history. After checking her throat, asking some further questions, and taking her blood pressure and temperature she was ready to finalise this patient. 

“Good news, is that your chest sounds perfectly fine, seems like your cough is caused from your throat being irritated by you breathing through your mouth most of the time due to your blocked nose,” Cassie explained, “You do have a sinus infection, because your previous attempts at help haven’t worked, I’ll prescribe you some steroid nasal sprays which should help with the swelling in your sinuses,” Cassie explained writing her first prescription on her pad,   
“If the symptoms get worse or they don’t go in about a week, come back or give your GP a call.” Cassie explained, she ripped the note off the pad and handed it to the patient, who looked at her with confusion, “everything OK?” Cassie’s eyebrows knitted together,   
“Yeah, just what’s a GP?” Miss Hutchinson asked, concerned, with a slight chuckle Cassie shook her head.   
“I’m so sorry,” she held out her hands, “been in England far too long,” she chuckled to herself again, “your family medicine doctor,” Miss Hutchinson nodded with an “oh” of understanding before thanking Cassie and heading out. 

Cassie stood at the nurses station filling out her notes, making sure everything was OK before submitting them.   
“GP huh?” Will’s chuckle came from behind her, he placed his arm on the side and leant on it, looking at the blonde with an amused smile,   
“Not one whole day and I’ve confused patients with being too British!” Cassie shook her head with a chuckle, “this OK?” She asked, pushing her tablet to Will who quickly looked at it.   
“Perfect.” He smiled, sliding it back and then walking away onto his next patient. 

The rest of the shift seemed to breeze by, following Choi was beneficial, and after a while he was confident with letting her take the lead, only helping with minor admin issues she had. She was happy, albeit very tired, but happy at least. 

Rubbing the back of her neck Cassie stood at the nurses station checking on some cases she’d dealt with and looking over some of the scans, just to make sure nothing had been missed.   
“So, you have history with Dr. Halstead?” A voice disrupted Cassie from looking at her scans, she looked up to see nurse Doris standing on the other side of the bank, looking at her own screen.   
“We were just friends in New York a long time ago,” Cassie shrugged, “why?” she was curious, rumours and gossip usually spread through hospitals, but the sudden interest in her and Will was curious.   
“Just he likes medical professionals…” Doris shrugged,   
“What do you mean?” Cassie asked,   
“Oh so there’s Hannah, who he’s with now,” she explained, Cassie knew this just by the not-so-subtle glances and touches that Hannah threw at Will in their brief meeting, “then he was engaged to be married to Manning, dated the Dr in path ummm…” Doris began to think, “He went out with a pharmaceutical rep, and a paramedic, I’m sure there’s a few more in there to be honest but,” Doris shrugged, “Think his type is people who smell of hospitals.” She chuckled before walking away, leaving Cassie utterly perplexed. Will nearly got married. A sickness ran through her stomach as she wondered how she would have reacted to seeing him again, but as a married man. 

After changing out of her rather clean scrubs, Cassie pulled out her tight ponytail and fluffed her hair, rubbing the tips of her fingers into her aching scalp, her cast causing some issues.   
“Fancy a drink?” Will popped up out of nowhere, tapping in his number combination to unlock his locker. Cassie looked at him wondering why he was asking her for a drink, her eyebrow cocked up before the red-head chuckled with a wide smile.   
“Not just me,” he dipped his head with a laugh, “There’s a bar we go to that’s run by some firefighters, others will be there so it won't just be me and you.” he explained,   
“Right…” Cassie nodded slowly, squinting at the doctor trying to suss him out, “Fine, where is it, I’ll grab a cab over once I grab a shower at home?”   
“I’ll pick you up, I’ll only have one.” Will suggested,   
“Nice try Halstead, but not sure I want you knowing where I live when you’re on a drunken rampage in the middle of the night,” Cassie raised her eyebrows at him knowingly, before grabbing her bag,  
“One time, like 6 years ago, come on Cass,” Will flung his arms up as the blonde began to leave the room,   
“Just text me the address,” she gave him a soft smile for waltzing out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying :) always appreciate your thoughts/comments - thanks for the kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie paced her bedroom, still in the clothes she wore this morning, debating on whether to go to this bar. Will invited her and he was just being friendly, he was with someone. Inviting an old friend to a bar with work colleagues wasn’t a sin. She counted the hours and looked at her phone, deciding whether or not to call her best friend in London. It was too late, but there could be the chance that she was on a night shift. Picking up her phone she found her best friend’s contact, Leanne. The phone started to ring and thankfully she answered,   
“Cassie?” Her voice made Cassie feel warm and fuzzy, reminding her of home, it also didn’t sound tired or busy,   
“Up late?” Cassie asked, trying to steer the conversation from what she actually called about.   
“Slid my shift and worked 12-12, would not recommend,” she stifled a yawn, “What’s bugging you?” She asked,   
“You have a sixth sense, honestly,” Cassie sighed, “Remember Will?”   
“Uhhuhh…” The confusion riddled in Leanne’s voice, Will was from New York, Cassie was in Chicago, why is he in this conversation,   
“So, he’s actually from Chicago, and he moved back whilst I was in London, and anyway, he works at the same hospital as me, same department, everything.” Cassie blurted out, taking a deep breath as she waited Leanne’s answer,   
“OK, so?”  
“Well, he’s invited me for drinks, but has a girlfriend, but it’s more of a ‘we doctors and nurses drink here, come and get to know everyone’ type of thing, but I’m not sure if I should go,”   
“Oh jesus Christ, Cass,” Leanne huffed over the phone, “You’re one of the smartest people I know, you’ve already kept your weird little love affair with him a secret in one hospital, surely would be easy to keep it a secret when you’re not having any type of relationship with him now, stop overthinking and go have a bloody drink.” Her friend demanded before hanging up the phone, Cassie looked at her phone screen in disbelief, but she expected the blunt answer from her friend, it’s what she wanted. Throwing her phone on the couch she shook her head with a soft laugh and headed to grab a shower. 

After removing the hospital smell off her, Cassie pondered at her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. She opted for a pair of black high waisted jeans and a deep red top with a square neckline and thick straps, her necklace filling in the empty space. After putting on some minimal make up and throwing on some grey boots, she ordered a taxi and waited scrolling through instagram until the app pinged to tell her it was near. 

The taxi stopped outside of a small corner bar named Molly’s there was a light hum of sound that eased out of the bar as she exited the car. The door swung open and closed as a couple left the building. Biting down on her lip Cassie stood on the corner wondering whether just to call the taxi back and go home. Walking into a new atmosphere and implanting yourself into a new group of people was difficult, trying to find space to talk, not understanding jokes, just an awkward encounter all round. 

“Dr Burrows!” A warm voice came from the shadows, her heeled boots clicked against the floor until she came to a stop, Maggie. Her soft smile warmed Cassie, it was friendly and welcoming.   
“Please, it’s Cassie,” Cassie smiled as she walked towards the charge nurse, “Hope you don’t mind, Will told me about this place, thought I’d gate crash.” She chuckled, standing awkwardly behind Maggie as she opened the door.   
“The more the merrier!” She turned to Cassie as they entered, the soft hum now a loud echo of music and chatter, the golden lights lit the room accompanied by a ceiling of fairy lights. The bar was filled with Blackhawks memorabilia and what seemed to be firehouse memorabilia too. It was busy, but it wasn’t packed. 

Looking through the room Cassie saw April and Nat sat at a table opposite the bar, some other nurses sat behind them and April’s brother, Noah, was standing at the bar with Will. On seeing Cassie and Maggie, the group smiled and waved them over. 

After greeting the numerous people, who seemed happy for Cassie to be there, Will and Noah walked back with drinks. Placing them on the table Noah gave a broad smile to Cassie before taking a long swig of his beer. Will stood behind Noah, a soft smile on his face as he caught Cassie’s eye, he tipped his drink in her direction before taking a long sip of his beer. With a soft smile back Cassie excused herself to get herself a drink. 

Standing at the bar she waited to be served, a young woman with thick curly dark hair and an older man were tending the bar. After he had finished with another customer, the man stepped towards Cassie and placed his hands on the bar.   
“What can I get ya?” He asked, raising his eyebrows,   
“Can I have a vodka, lime and soda, please,” she asked politely, placing her bag on the bar top to fish out some cash.   
“Not from around here, huh?” The barman asked as he prepared her drink,   
“No,” Cassie laughed with a soft blush, “I’ve just started to work at the hospital, only been in Chicago for a few weeks.” She explained,   
“Well, welcome to Chicago and welcome to Molly’s, let’s hope we don’t see each other up at the hospital, usually means something bad has happened.” He raised his eyebrows as he placed a napkin on the counter and put her now filled glass on top. Cassie looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as she placed some bills on the bar; it wasn’t a normal thing to say to someone who worked at a hospital.   
“Firefighter,” He added with a shrug before sliding the money that Cassie put on the counter. With a hum of understanding and a nod, Cassie thanked the bartending-firefighter, grabbed her drink and took a sip as she made her way back to the table. 

“So you know each other from New York, right?” Maggie asked, taking a sip of her drink, “But I thought you were in plastics, Will?” she furrowed her eyebrows at the red-head. Will chuckled slightly before dipping his head and picking up his beer bottle, after taking a sip he looked at Cassie with a soft smile.   
“You want to tell the story, or me?” He laughed, his eyes glistening as he looked at Cassie,   
“I will, because no doubt you’ll tell the wrong story.” Cassie rolled her eyes with a sigh, taking a sip of her drink and continuing, “I was a few months into my residency, for background I’d just finished an accelerated course so younger than the majority of residents… I had a patient come into the ED who had breast implants, gnarly post-op complications, infection, swollen and wonky, all that lovely stuff,” she grimaced, “anyway, we couldn’t access her medical records to figure out the type of implant she had, who did the surgery, and she was being quite ambiguous as well, wasn’t giving us much information about anything and wasn’t really letting us help much, just kept asking for antibiotics but she needed more, so I decided to ask her who did the surgery, after a while of umming and ahhing, she told me Will.”   
“It wasn’t me, by the way.” Will held his hand up as he had some looks of disapproval,   
“I’ll tell them that, later in the story.” Cassie shot a warning look to Will, before continuing, “So I find out who Will is, he’s a plastic surgeon in New York, shouldn’t be too hard to hunt down. Get his office number, leave a very strong message about how we have a patient who’s got terrible post-op complications and how he should be ashamed and all that jazz,”   
“Yeah, and it gets sent to me straight away, the office was going crazy, trying to figure out who it was and how this happened, so I went to the ED to find out what happened,”   
“Yeah, this smart ass just waltzed right in to the ED, didn’t show his credentials or anything, screaming to speak to me and that what I said was slander and he demanded to get this sorted out, the poor nurse just pointed at me.” Cassie laughed with a shake of her head, taking another drink. 

“Will comes bounding over, he’s red in the face with anger, he wants to know why a girl who should still be in med school is practicing medicine and blaming him.” She rolled her eyes, “We go at it for ages about his malpractice, and how his attitude stinks,” a small roll of laughter rippled through the group, “he didn’t even take the time to look at the patient and even know her name…” she gave Will a knowing look, “He even had the privalledges at the hospital, but didn’t tell me anything except complain about me,” taking a long sip of her drink she continued, “Anyway, he finally looked at the woman, wasn’t his patient. She’d got them done in some back alley, but remembered his name from a consultation she had prior to getting them done,” she shook her head, “But, even though he was a dick to me, Will was nice enough to help her, remove her implants and assist with her after care, really a big softie,” she chuckled, “He came into the hospital now and then, we spoke in the coffee queue, not much really,” she shrugged with a look to Will. They kept it a secret in New York, they were going to keep it a secret in Chicago. 

After drinking a few too many drinks, the small gathering slowly dispersed home leaving Cassie and Will alone in the emptying bar.   
“I should get going,” Cassie said, grabbing her bag and jacket.   
“Let’s split a cab, I’m sure your account is nice and empty after moving back here.” Will raised his eyebrows to stop the blonde from declining his help,   
“Yeah, not too happy after tonight either.” She chuckled, stumbling slightly as she slid off the stool she sat on. She squinted her eyes at Will, trying to figure him out once again, “You haven’t changed, besides this messy hair look you’ve got going on, nothings changed.” Cassie shrugged,   
“I could say the same about you, Dr. Burrows,” Will said, guiding her out of the bar to wait for a cab. 

Cassie lived closer to Molly’s, as the cab stopped outside her apartment building. After thanking the driver she stepped out of the cab and walked to the entrance. Behind her she heard another car door slam and the taxi’s engine rumble away, turning she looked back to see Will standing there with a soft smirk and his cheeks slightly red. Without saying a word Cassie smiled and shook her head, before heading into the apartment building, the tall red-head following suit. Her heart began thumping in her chest and butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she was unsure if it was the alcohol or the fact Will was following her to her apartment. 

After Cassie moved back to England she didn’t have much luck with relationships, she was too busy with work and not many people could handle the shifts she worked. After her time with Will, she outright refused to get into a committed relationship with anyone in the hospital, especially people that worked in her department. Seeing Will again, being with him and feeling free, had lit a fire inside her once again, but she knew it wasn’t right to pine over a man who’s quite clearly moved on, but the opportunity was there. 

Swinging open her front door, Cassie smiled up at Will as she leant back on the door frame, following suit he started to lean opposite her.   
“You should not be here, Dr. Halstead,” Cassie looked at Will, her body tingling from the alcohol. She wasn’t too drunk not to understand what was happening, but she was drunk enough to not care about any consequences. The pair silently looked at each other, their eyes flickering around each other's faces, stopping at their lips.   
“You still wear your necklace…” Will said softly, his eyes moving down to the silver chain around her neck. He brought his large hands up to Cassie’s chest, his fingers wrapping around the entwined bands.   
“I completely forgot you gave it to me,” Cassie said softly, half a lie was better than the whole truth, she looked down at the necklace that was between Will’s fingertips, “It’s become some sort of comfort blanket,” she added, looking up and meeting Will’s gaze.  
“Yeah…” he said softly. Cassie’s breathing was shallow and knotts riddled her stomach. Will had moved closer, mere inches from her face. His mouth slightly parted, he looked deeply into Cassie’s eyes, his fingers released the necklace and it dropped down back to rest on her chest once again. Slowly he snaked his fingers round the back of her neck, his thumb stroking her jawline as his fingers pushed slightly to bring her closer to him. Their breaths hitched, and the smell of beer and vodka lingered in the air. 

“Will.” Cassie sighed, pulling out of the enchanting embrace, she bit down on her lip and dropped her head. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her body aching for her to continue what hadn’t even started, but she couldn’t. “We can’t, we shouldn’t,” Her face scrunched up as her stomach dropped, she felt sick and heart broken all again.   
“You’re right.” Will whispered, running his hands through his messy hair before rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry…” He whispered before walking off. Cassie watched him walk away, his tall frame slumped in defeat.


End file.
